The Longer I Run
by Teliko. x3
Summary: William misses his mommy. MSR.


**The Longer I Run**

**Rating: It's fine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I promise.**

**Summary: William misses his mommy.**

**A/N: This story is inspired by the song The Longer I Run by Peter Bradley Adams. It's really cute and it fits the story well. I haven't made a one-shot in a long time and I wanted to let you guys know I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere. Chapter 54 of Taking Chances is in working progress, so that'll be done soon too. Listen to the song while you read this. It's adorable.**

* * *

The house was empty and quiet, except for the television that was on in the living room, playing William's favorite cartoon. William sat on the couch next to his father and stared blankly into the screen, not even paying attention to the cartoon itself. Mulder noticed this and leaned forward, making sure his son was still awake, at least.

"William?"

"I miss mommy," the young boy suddenly whimpered. Mulder patted his son's knee and nodded, then turned off the television.

"Mommy will be home soon. Okay? Let's go get some lunch, huh?"

"Is mommy coming?!" Mulder frowned.

Lately, Scully had been spending a lot of time at work, only coming home maybe three times a week. Mulder could tell she was tired and stressed. If only she would come home every night, all of that would change. Mulder knew what was really bothering her, though. It wasn't the fact that she was tired, or that she was stressed, but that she felt beaten at her own game; medicine.

A couple of months back, she had gotten a patient, a young boy. She spent so much time studying the boy's condition and trying to find ways to cure it, that she had forgotten about her own little boy. It was a sad thing, Mulder knew, but he also knew that Scully loved William and himself more than anything in this world. It was no competition.

And when she thought she had found a way to cure the young boy, he died a week later, under the care of hospital nurses.

Mulder looked down at his son and saw the sadness in his eyes. His heart broke into a million pieces as he watched his son try to hold back the tears that were falling freely from his blue eyes.

"You know what, William?"

"What, daddy?" The little boy sniffed and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I think we should bring lunch to mommy."

"Really?!"

"Really."

"We can go visit her?!"

--

"Doctor Scully?"

Scully's head popped up from her computer screen and she looked at the nurse who was standing in her doorway.

"Yes?"

"Are you... alright?" Scully knew why she was asking. It was nice to know people cared, but she didn't need their sympathy.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Just outside the hospital, Mulder parked the car in the visitor's parking space and walked around to the back to get William out from his car seat. William was more than happy because he knew this place. This is where his mommy works at. He grabbed his father's hand as they walked up the staircase and through the wide, double glass doors. They carried brown paper bags they held food for all three of them. Lunch.

"Do we get to visit mommy?!"

"We're going to try, buddy. I miss her just as much as you do."

"That's a lot, daddy!"

Mulder smiled and ruffed his son's light brown hair. They passed nurses and doctors as they made their way down the long corridor, trying to find her office. Ten minutes had passed, and they still couldn't find her or her office. Mulder had stopped and asked every nurse, but they couldn't give Mulder the exact location of his wife.

Suddenly, there was a echo above them, someone speaking on the intercom. An idea popped into Mulder's head and soon, he was dragging his son all over until he found a small office where the intercom system was just sitting on a desk, waiting for Mulder and William.

"Daddy, what's that?"

"That's how we're going to find mommy," he informed his son with a smile, then pulled up a chair to the desk and picked his son up. He placed William carefully on the chair and took the brown bag from his tiny hands, then set it on the desk. Mulder pressed the 'intercom' button and held the mouthpiece up to his mouth. "Dana! William and I are here, trying to find you! We miss you so much!" William giggled into the mouthpiece and his giggles echoed throughout the entire hospital.

Scully stopped in mid-step in the hallway, her eyes snapping up to the speaker that was right above her. Her heart warmed at the sound of her son's giggles and her husband's voice. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to listen to the adorable banter. Some of the nurses even had their eyes glued to Scully and the beautiful smile that had appeared on her face.

There was a rustle over the intercome and then William's voice was coming out loud and clear through the speakers.

"Mommy! It's William! I miss you so much! Me and daddy went get lunch for you! We looked everywhere for you, but we couldn't find you!" Then he stopped and Scully's smile faded, afraid maybe they had gotten caught. But then her heart fluttered at her son's laugh. "Mommy, daddy wanted me to tell you that he dreams about you every night! He's so silly!"

Scully found herself running through the halls and skipping down stairs to reach them. Nurses and doctors stood out of her way as she rounded corners and jogged to reach them in time.

"Daddy even got you a salad, mommy! He said it's your favorite! With yogurt!" There was silence again, except for the constant thud of Scully's heels against the floor as she ran. "Ugh oh, mommy! Daddy says we have to make a run for it!" She pushed doors open that led to the waiting room and then ran down the stairs. Just as she stepped down onto the floor, William and Mulder were rushing out of a room to the right of where she stood. When William turned, he saw his mother standing in the middle of the waiting room with a smile on her face.

"MOMMY!" William ran from where he stood to his mother, who was waiting with open arms and a big smile. He jumped into her arms and she held him up, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I missed you so much!"

"Oh sweetheart, I missed you more," she whispered. William leaned back and pressed a big, sloppy kiss to his mother's cheek. She giggled and tickled his sides gently, making him squirm in her arms. Mulder had walked up to the two, still holding the paper bag that held their lunch. "Mulder," she sighed out loud. With William still cuddled in her arms, she took a step forward and met Mulder halfway for a gentle kiss. "Did you guys come all the way over here to see me," she asked her son with a loving smile.

"Yeah! It was daddy's idea!"

"Hmm. Well I love daddy's idea. So... are we gonna eat lunch or what?" William nodded and wiggled out of his mother's arms, then grabbed the bag from his father's hand. "William? How about you take that to mommy's office?"

"We get to eat in your office?!" She nodded her head and smiled, then pointed to the room straight across from then.

"See that room? It has mommy's name on the door. That's where we gonna eat!" William nodded and ran for the office, leaving his parents alone for a brief second.

Scully walked into Mulder's arms and rested her head against his chest. His arms went around her tiny waist, pulling her closer to him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and closed his eyes. He had missed her so much. They stood there like that for a few seconds until Scully leaned slightly away and looked up at him with big, blue eyes, much like William's.

"I missed you so much," he whispered. She caressed his cheek and nodded, then let her thumb trace over his lips.

"Well I'm coming home... with you and William." He smiled against her fingers, then pressed a kiss to every one of her fingers.

"William will be very happy about that." She leaned up on her toes and caught his bottom lip between her own. They kissed for a few seconds, still aware of their surroundings, then with their hands clasped, walked to her office where their very hungry son waited for them.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not much, but I thought the little intercom system thing was SO adorable. I had to write it, at least a little of it, anyway. I know this probably sucked, but whatev. I still love you guys. LOL. Review and let me know what you thought! Probably sucked, but that's okay! lol**


End file.
